Rekindling the Flame
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Sequel to Here Comes Goodbye, but can stand alone. This is Gibbs attempt at rekindling his and Jenny's passion and to deal with the past and the present as it comes. OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1: Phase One Complete

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS nor it's characters.**

**AN: Well, this is a sequel of sorts to Here Comes Goodbye. You don't necessarily have to read it, but it may help. This may be OOC and slightly AU. You've been warned. Hope you like the first chapter!  
**

* * *

It's been a year since she came back into his life, but not as a colleague or junior agent, but his boss. What's worse is that she seemed to not remember how much he loved her and how much they had meant to each other. He tried to remind her, after he could remember himself.

After the explosion, everything was fuzzy, but his hiatus gave him a chance to remember everything and the chance to relive everything. Her love, her goodbye, and his pain were no exceptions in that case. He wished that she could have been forgotten, but there was no chance in that happening.

He sits at his desk, trying to fill out the paperwork for the latest case. He sent his team home hours ago. He keeps losing his focus as his mind drifts to other things. He couldn't make himself understand that she didn't care anymore, didn't want him anymore. It pissed him off so much that she toyed with him and then left with nothing but a letter. Part of him wanted to know why, to confront her about everything, but he couldn't do it. Anytime he'd bring up the past, she would change the subject.

"Jethro?" said her voice.

He looked up to see her staring at him questioningly.

"Director," he said gruffly.

"Why aren't you headed home?" she asks.

_Because there is nothing there for me_, he thinks. He indicates the paperwork.

"Still got some work to do," he said.

"Paperwork can wait til the morning, Jethro. Go home. Get some sleep," she said. He snorted.

"That an order, Jen?" he asks. She looks at him.

"Do I need to make it one?" she retorts. He smirks slightly.

"I'm fine," he replies. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she says and walks off.

He thinks for a minute about everything that has happened. Why did she care whether or not he got sleep? It wasn't just a superior looking after her employee in her voice. There was genuine care there. Maybe he had a chance to remind her about their past, their love.

* * *

Two weeks and many other cases later made him suspicious as to what her agenda had contained. She was secretive and she would often pull Tony and send him on some other ops.

He found her in MTAC this time and he was determined to find out what she's hiding. She's not paying attention to those around her, but studying the file in front of her.

"Working late Director?" he says and she startles in her seat.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she growled at him. He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"What do you want Jethro?" she asks slightly annoyed at him.

"What's going on with you Jen?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replies. He scoffs and she turns to glare at him.

"I'm serious. You've been working so late. You've had a temper lately that's worse than usual and you've been pulling DiNozzo every time I turn around. What's going on?" he asks.

"It's need to know and you don't need to know," she replies.

"Damn it Jen!" he growled.

"What? You think I have to tell you everything?" she snapped, "That's not happening Jethro so drop it!"

He got up and stormed out of MTAC. Once on the catwalk, he leaned on the railing and took some deep breaths to calm him down. He shouldn't have blown up like that. She has no idea what she does to him.

He looked when he heard the door to MTAC open and she came out with her hands full of files and was trying to juggle them and a cup of coffee, but some slipped out and fell to the floor. That was when he knew for sure that there was something definitely on her mind. He walked over and squatted down to help her gather them together.

"I've got this," Jenny said. He grunted and slid the last of the files back into her arms.

"Didn't look it to me," he grumbled. She glared at him and stormed off to her office leaving him frustrated even more.

* * *

The next morning, he decided to pull a different approach. He stopped at his normal coffee shop and picked up two coffees. He walked into the outer office and noticed the door was open and Cynthia wasn't there. He poked his head around the door and noticed Jenny wasn't in yet either. He walked in and sat one of the cups down on Jenny's desk. He grabbed her pad of post-its and wrote a small note before leaving and starting the day.

* * *

Jenny walked into her office. She was exhausted and angry that she was no closer to finding La Grenouille. She was also a little miffed with Gibbs sticking his nose in her business. She sat down and that was when she noticed the coffee and the note. She felt the cup and it was warm. She took a sip and it was just how she liked it. She picked up the note and read:

_Jen,_

_ You know how I feel about apologies, but I'm sorry about last night. Enjoy your coffee._

_ Jethro_

She smiled a bit at this and reread the note a couple of times to make sure that the words on it were real. She couldn't believe that he did this. She'd thank him later, but she had to focus on catching the arms dealer who ruined her life and cost her father's his.

* * *

He was working late again. He hoped she was in a better mood than she had been last night. That's when he heard her coming toward him. He looked up as she stopped by his desk.

"Thank you for the coffee this morning, and I'm sorry about last night too," she said. He smiled a genuine smile.

"You're welcome. Did you need anything?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm on my way out," she said.

"Give me a minute and I'll walk you out," he said. She nodded and he gathered his things.

"What changed Jethro?" she asked as she pressed the button to the elevator.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The doors opened and they stepped on. Jenny pressed the button and the doors shut.

"I mean, why the coffee and the sudden interest in what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess wondering about how you're doing," he said. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fine," she said. He grunted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said. She wasn't taking that for an answer.

"No, seriously, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked again, more determined for a direct answer.

"It means that you're lying. You're not fine," he said.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"I know you Jen. At least, I did," he said adding the last part softly.

"I'm not lying and I am fine. I've got an agency to run and that's what I'm doing," she said.

He grunted again and she huffed. The doors opened and she walked out with him following. They got to her car where her detail was waiting. He opened her door for her and she put her things inside before climbing in.

"Have a nice night, Director," he said snippily and shut the door.

He shook his head about the conversation. Why couldn't she just open up to him? Then he realized that she couldn't because he couldn't. He wasn't an open person and kept secrets from everyone. That's when he thought back to her face in the elevator and noticed that she seemed relieved when he told her he knew she was lying. The major question was: how to open up to her?

* * *

The next couple days were extremely busy and he hardly had any time to mull things over, but he still brought coffee to her in the mornings and walked her out each night.

She began to notice that he was wanting to be with her a little more often and on Friday she decided to call him out on it.

She walked to the bullpen and he got up with his things. They walked to the elevator and got on. As it began to move, she flipped the emergency switch. He looked at her.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he countered. This was starting out like it did the other night.

"I mean, the sudden urge to be nice to me with the coffee and walking me out," she said.

"I can't bring coffee to you or walk you to your car?" he asked.

"You're avoiding the question," she said. He sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner," he said. She looked at him stunned.

"Dinner as in friends or dinner as in a date?" she asked. He looked at her.

"As a date," he said. She sucked in a breath.

"Um, sure, I guess. When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night at eight?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled as his heart began to beat a little faster.

"Pick you up at seven-thirty," he said and she nodded again before flipping the switch and they continued their decent. Phase one was complete.

* * *

**AN: There's chapter one. The next chapter is their dinner date. Leave a review, please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Date

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts! So, in this chapter, dinner for our couple and a little small talk leading up to a sort of big moment in the middle. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Saturday night couldn't come quick enough for him. He was excited and nervous, but he had no idea why he should be. This was just dinner with Jenny. No, this was a date with Jenny. The last time he'd been on a date with her, they were undercover. He went to shower and get ready to go pick her up.

He decided on a pair of nice jeans a light blue polo with a jacket. He ran his hand through his hair and smoothed it to his liking, noting that it was almost time for a haircut. He put some old spice on and headed out the door to pick up his date.

* * *

Across town, Jenny was having more difficulty as to what to wear. Pant suit or dress? Heels or flats? She couldn't decide which was best. After all this was a date with Jethro. She wondered if tonight would be civil or rather would it be explosive.

She decided on the green dress with sequins that she knew he liked along with black heels and silver stud earrings. She applied a fair amount of make-up, not much, but just enough to enhance her features. She decided to put a clip in her hair. She had noticed that it was growing long again and that made her happy and she knew he would love to see it long again.

One last look in the mirror and a big sigh told her she was ready. She grabbed her black clutch and headed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Opening it revealed a sharply yet casual dressed Jethro with a bouquet of lilacs in his hands. She smiled.

"The store was out of orchids," he said handing her the flowers. She took them and smelled them.

"They're beautiful. Come in while I go to find a vase to put them in," she said and headed to the kitchen. He came in a shut the door.

"So where are we going?" she called. He smirked.

"It's a surprise," he said. He heard her chuckle. She walked back into the foyer.

"Okay, let's go," she said. He opened the door and let her out before shutting it behind him and letting her lock it.

He led her to the car with a hand on the small of her back. He opened the door and she got in. He got in the car and made his way to the restaurant.

* * *

Jenny watched him as he drove. She saw that he was fidgeting with the steering wheel and noted that he was nervous.

"I can feel you watching me," he said looking over at her. She smiled.

"I'm wondering where you're taking me," she said.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he said with a grin.

"Yes, well, when you say that with that grin it makes me nervous," she replied, "Should I be worried?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About whether this is a trick or prank of some sort," she replied. He chuckled.

"No, it's not," he said.

"Promise?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Promise. Nothing to worry about, you're detail is following us," he said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Crap," she said and turned to look, "No their not." He snickered. She glared at him.

"That wasn't funny. I should've known better. I told them to take the night off," she said.

"Why? I thought you were scared I was taking you somewhere to leave you or something like that," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, but I knew that I'd be safe with you deep down, way deep down," she said with a grin. He gave her a mock glare and she laughed.

"Very funny," he said. She smiled.

"I do have a sense of humor," she said.

"Rare that any of us get to see it," he replied.

"Are we there yet?" she asked and winced noticing how she sounded like a child.

"Yep, just another turn," he said.

They pulled up outside a nice restaurant and the valet opened her door and he got out of the car and tipped the man. She looked around and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"The Grille at Morrison House?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said, "I do know some nice restaurants."

She chuckled as he led her into the restaurant.

* * *

The maître'd checked his reservation and then showed them to their table. They ordered a nice Bordeaux and perused the menu for whatever sounded tasty.

He decided on a rib-eye crusted in bleu cheese and she wanted the Alaskan halibut. They put in their order and then were left alone.

Jenny sipped her wine and Gibbs watched her with intent.

"So, what made you decide to ask me on a date?" she asked.

"I just thought that it would be nice," he said. She looked at him curiously.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man," she said. He smirked.

"So you keep telling me," he said. She smiled.

"Seriously though, why?" she asked.

He thought for a moment on how to answer. He didn't want to sound bitter or make her angry.

"I thought it was time for a change," he said.

"Hmm, normally you fight change with all you've got," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but…" he sighed, "Honestly? I wanted to see if we could start over with everything."

She was taken aback. Stunned at what was said, and very unsure of whether he said it or she dreamed it.

"Y…you what?" she stammered.

"Heh, I wanted to start over," he said. She heard him clearly that time.

"Why? Why now?" she asked. He looked at the glass in front of him.

"Because I'm tired, tired of the loneliness and the pain," he said not sure if he could say more.

"What pain, Jethro?" she asked. His answered was delayed by the arrival of their meal.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," he said. She shook her head.

"No, I can't now. What pain?" she asked again. He sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed her.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked. He nodded. "You carry it with you?"

"Sometimes," he replied.

"Why? To remind yourself or how I left?" she asked.

"No, because of what you said in the letter. That maybe sometime later we could try again," he said.

She dropped her fork to her plate and sat back in her chair. She hadn't thought about that, that he may want to try again. She figured he would be too angry to care and that would leave her open to hunt down La Grenouille.

"I…I…Is that what you want?" she asked.

"Yes, but slowly this time. Start out with dinner and things like that," he said.

"I can do that, and if it doesn't work?" she asked. He sighed.

"Then, I guess, that's it," he said. She nodded.

The rest of the meal is eaten in silence. Neither is really hungry for dessert, so he pays and they get up to leave. The valet pulls the car around, they get in, and he takes her back to her place.

He opens her door and helps her out of the car. He walks her to the front door. She turns to him and he looks at her.

"I had a great time tonight, Jethro," she said.

"Me too, Jen," he said. She stood a little higher and kissed his cheek.

"Good night," she said opening her door and going inside.

"Good night," he echoed as he watched her go.

He got in his car and drove home on autopilot. Once home, he dropped his keys in the designated dish and shrugged out of his jacket. He sat down on the couch and thought about the date. She had agreed to try again and this made him happy, happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Well, there's chapter two! Wonder what's going to happen next! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Serious Date

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. RL is so hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

It's been two weeks since their first date and over two weeks Gibbs showed Jenny how much he wanted to start over. He still brought her coffee every morning and left little notes as well as a single flower. Each flower had a different meaning and she knew what they meant.

Early Wednesday morning had brought Gibbs and his team a very tough case involving a marine's wife and child. They had gone missing, but it wasn't long before the wife's body turned up and with a note telling them that they had twelve hours to find the child or she was dead and they would never find the body.

The team worked overtime and rarely had any bickering; at least not in front of the team leader for fear that he might snap at them. Gibbs was a bear was a bear as always when it came to cases involving children. He threw himself into the case, hardly stopping for anything.

It took ten hours and forty-five minutes to find a lead that showed them who the killer/kidnapper was, but they weren't any closer to finding him or the missing girl. That was until Abby stumbled across some activity on the dirt bag's bank account that leads to a warehouse.

They set up the movement and saved the girl. They reunited her with her father and the team felt good about that, but the case stuck with Gibbs. Sitting at his desk and staring off, he thought of the wife and daughter he lost so long ago and about his renewed relationship with Jenny. That was when Jenny walked over to his desk. He looked at her.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothin'," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"With you, it's never nothing," she said.

"I'm fine," he said. She snorted.

"You sound like me," she murmured. He looked at her.

"So, Saturday, would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she said, "What time?"

"One o'clock and wear something comfortable," he replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's a surprise," he replied. She smiled.

He gathered his things and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out.

* * *

Thursday was a blur of paperwork and of the squabbles of his team. Friday brought a simple case and more paperwork. Before too much longer, it was Saturday.

Gibbs dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He gathered the things for the picnic he planned on surprising Jenny with. It had a variety of things along with some red wine and a nice desert. He turned and looked out the front window to see, much to his dismay, that it was raining. He sighed and then it struck him. He hurried out the door to make his way across to Georgetown.

* * *

Jenny was getting ready for whatever Gibbs had planned for her. She knew that she had to keep it casual and comfortable. She picked out a slender pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She put in some stud earrings and dabbed on a bit of make-up before she declared to herself that she was ready.

Her doorbell rang and she came down the stairs to answer it. Opening the door, she saw that it was raining and that a soaked Gibbs was standing on her doorstep with a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in another. She raised a brow at him.

"What's this?" she asked as she motioned him in. He walked in and turned around.

"Well, I thought today was supposed to be sunny so I thought we'd have a picnic. Turns out, I was wrong. Then I figured we could have the picnic right here," he replied. She smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

They cleared the foyer and laid the blanket out. Gibbs set the basket on the blanket as Jenny sat down. He got out two long-stemmed wine glasses and the bottle of red wine. He opened it and set it aside to let it breathe a little. He then pulled out the first course of pinwheels with humus and deviled eggs. He then poured the wine and handed her a glass.

"Not exactly how I planned this going, but it works," he said. She smiled and they clinked their glasses together.

"So, Jethro, why a picnic?" she asked. He looked at her as he slipped a deviled egg into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

"Uh, I thought it might be nice to relax a little more while eating," he said. She nodded and took a pinwheel.

"Can I ask a serious question?" she asked. He nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Shannon or Kelly?" she asked. He looked away and she saw his face darken and his eyes glaze.

"I never told anyone about them," he murmured, "I didn't want to share them with anyone. I just wanted them to myself."

Jenny nodded.

"How come you never really talk about yourself Jenny?" he asked. She looked at him.

"You asked a serious question, now it's my turn," he said simply.

"Pretty much the same reason you don't," she replied.

"I'd like to know more," he said as he pulled out their sandwiches. He handed her a turkey on rye with Dijon mustard and he had a ham and cheese on wheat with mayo.

"Okay," she said, "I was born and raised here as you know. My mother died when I was fifteen and my older sister was seventeen. My father was my world though. I was always a Daddy's girl. Later, when I turned nineteen, I came down to his study to find him dead. The police thought that he committed suicide and the Army CID thought he was taking bribes which led to his apparent suicide, but I never believed he would kill himself."

She stopped when tears began to fall down her face. He handed her a napkin. She wiped the tears and took a bite of her sandwich. He watched her intently.

"Why did you think that he didn't kill himself?" he asked softly.

"The scene looked staged. There was a mark on his hand and the gun was in his left hand, but he was right-handed," she said.

"Sounds like a homicide to me, was there an investigation?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, they ruled it suicide and closed the case," she said, "I never let it go though. I've kept my eyes open to little clues and pieces of evidence, something to reopen the case."

"Is that why you've been using DiNozzo for this top secret mission stuff?" he asked.

"Partially," she said. He waited for her to elaborate, but it was clear that she wasn't going to.

"My mother died when I was young too," he said. She looked at him.

"She was really sick. After that, I was angry at the world. I fought all the time, with everyone. When my eighteenth birthday came, I enlisted and my father and I had a falling out. I haven't spoken to him since I left," he said and sighed.

"When did you meet Shannon?" she asked.

"The day I left for Camp Pendleton," he said, "We shared a bench at the train station. A few years later we were married and then a year or so later, Kelly was born. Eight years later, they witnessed a crime and were killed for it."

Jenny looked away as more tears came down her face. She felt sorry for him. She didn't know what it was like to lose a child or a husband. She couldn't imagine the pain he's held onto for so long.

"Jethro, I'm sorry for bringing it up," she said.

"No, don't be. Not because of my rules, but because I've wanted to tell you," Gibbs replied.

She nodded and took a sip of her wine.

"Jenny?" he said.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Why did you leave me with a 'Dear John' letter?" he asked. She looked down and sighed.

She didn't know whether to tell the truth about her crusade or not. Here he was pouring his past out, something that shocked her and amazed her, but she didn't know if she could lay hers out as easily.

"I…I…," she sighed, "I had so much planned for my career that it was my only focus. I didn't have time for love or for you, at least, that's what I thought, but I was wrong."

He studied her face and noticed that she was holding something back, but he let it slide as he was too.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence and then Gibbs cleaned up while Jenny put the picnic leftovers away and folded up the blanket. He walked into the foyer and faced her.

"I held that letter over your head for so long. I was so mad at you for it, but I'm glad that it led to this," he said. She looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"So am I," she said.

He took her into his arms and kissed her. She melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his head. When air became needed, they broke apart.

"Thank you for lunch," she said with a smile. He grinned.

"No problem," he replied, "See you later Jen,"

"See you," she said as he walked out the door.

She shut the door behind him and felt her lips. She hadn't kissed him so long she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. She smiled, happy for once.

* * *

He got into the car and sat there a moment. He thought about that kiss and smiled. He missed her that much. He put the car in gear and headed home, planning their next date in his mind.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Leave a review, please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Clean

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

The next date was going to be that next Saturday, but three cases had kept them all busy during the week so they rescheduled it to the next Saturday.

Gibbs had been planning the date when Jenny walked up to him and said it was her turn. He looked at her and she smiled. He nodded and let her plan everything.

Friday night brought anticipation on Gibbs' part and nervousness on Jenny's. He was finishing paperwork from one of the cases that swamped him earlier this week when Jenny came down and to his desk. He looked up to see her grinning.

"So, what do I expect this date to be like?" he asked.

"Uh-uh, I'm not telling," she said. He grinned.

"Oh, but whatever shall I wear?" he said imitating her quite badly. She narrowed her eyes at him and she smirked. She laughed.

"Dress casual," she told him. He grinned and nodded.

"Are you about ready?" she asked.

He nodded and signed his name to the last report and gathered his things and they walked out together. Little did they know that someone else was listening to that conversation and that person was known not to keep a secret.

* * *

Saturday night had arrived. Jenny finished touching up her make-up and adjusted her hair and then headed out to go pick up Gibbs. Today was a reversal day. This time she was going to tell him everything like he had done the last time. She took a couple of deep breaths as she pulled into the driveway and walked to the door to knock, though she was quite certain it would be unlocked.

He got up and was very excited to see what he and Jenny were going to do today. He showered and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue polo that he knew Jenny liked. He was slipping on his shoes as he heard her car pull in the driveway. He went down the stairs and opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded and grabbed his jacket and keys and shut the door. They walked to the car and got in. He turned to her and was going to asked, but she shook her head. It was definitely a reversal day because as soon as she shook her head he began to pout just as she had. She chucked at him. He grinned at her and they took off.

* * *

They pulled into a nice steakhouse parking lot and he looked at her. She grinned. He looked almost excited.

"I know you love steak," she said, "So, this is what came to mind."

"Love it almost as much as I…," he stopped and looked at her. She looked at him.

"As you what?" she asked.

"Almost as much as I love you," he said. She smiled and leaned over to capture his lips in a sweet, yet simple kiss.

"I love you too," she said, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

That last part was her mimicking him and he laughed. They got out and walked in to the restaurant. They were seated and ordered their drinks. He nursed his as he let her look over the menu and waited for her questions to come.

She sat the menu aside and looked at him as she knew what she wanted. He raised his eyebrows and she smiled.

"It's your turn tonight to ask the questions that you want answers to," she said, "I'll try my best to tell you, but it won't be easy."

"Oh," he said. He opened his mouth to ask, but the waiter came before he could get a word out. He ordered a medium rare t-bone and she ordered a well done filet mignon. When the waiter left they looked at each other again, he took her hands in his.

"Why do you keep your father's death to yourself?" he asked.

"Uh, I, it's really painful to talk about," she murmured.

"You know who did it, don't you?" he asked squeezing her fingers gently.

She cleared her throat and looked away. She knew that if she lied that he would know, but she promised herself that she would be open and honest to him. She sighed and looked back at him.

"Yes, I do," she said. He nodded.

"Are you close to catching him?" he asked.

"Extremely," she said.

"Who is he?" he asked. This is the question that she knew they were leading to.

"His codename is La Grenouille, but his real name is Rene Benoit," she said, "He's a French arms dealer."

"Is this why DiNozzo has been on secret missions?" he asked carefully hiding his anger.

"Yes," she squeaked as she knew that he was angry.

"Why couldn't you just tell me instead of going behind my back? I would've had DiNozzo help you! Hell, I would've helped you!" he said.

"It was something that I felt that I needed to do myself," Jenny said softly.

"Jen, I love you, but sometimes you can be really stupid," he told her, "We're family. Abby has said it, Tony, Tim, even Ziva who won't admit to it have all said it. We look out for each other and help each other. All you have to do is ask!"

"Well, that is part of the reason why I'm telling you this," she said, "I wanted to come clean and quit lying to you, but I also needed help to find him."

Gibbs sighed as he didn't really know how to respond to that. He was angry that she had gone so far to lie to him and then to tell the truth now, but right now another question lingered in his mind and it was going to be hard to hear the answer.

"Jen, did you leave me because of this?" he asked. She looked at him.

She knew that this was coming. This was the question she had wanted to avoid. She knew that it was going to kill him if she told the truth, but why start lying now?

"Partially," she said. He looked at her and let her continue. "He was part of the reason that I joined NCIS, why I wanted to move up the chain quickly. I had vowed that I would find my father's killer and not let anything get in the way of that. It worked until you came into my life. I was happy that I had almost forgotten about my promise. Then I remembered, wrote that letter and left. I regretted it since."

He sat there letting what she said sink in. It wasn't all that different about his little trip to Mexico that only one other knows about, but many suspect. He knew that feeling of vengeance, and he didn't like that Jenny was feeling it now and he knew how it felt after it was fulfilled. It hadn't helped him, but haunted him more.

"Jenny, this isn't the way to do it. Your father wouldn't want you to do this," he said. She looked at him and he saw that fire in her eyes.

"Let me finish," he said as she opened her mouth and then she shut it, "I know how it feels. I felt it with Shannon and Kelly's death."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I did what you want to. I went to Mexico and I took care of things," he said. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I did it and that feeling that you feel didn't go away. It didn't make things better. It haunted me even more and it still does. That's why I'm telling you don't do this. He's not worth the pain that you'll feel after it's all over," he said.

She sat back and sighed as she felt the tears prickling her eyes.

"I don't want to some days, but there are times when I can almost picture my father asking me why didn't I get the guy, why isn't he dead yet. I don't know what to do anymore, Jethro. I really don't," she replied.

"You grieve like you should have. You grieve and you move on, but you never forget your father," he replied.

Their dinner had gotten cold and so they asked for it to-go. They paid the bill and headed back to his house.

* * *

She pulled in the driveway and turned the car off. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about my father and about Tony and the mission and us," she said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked softly. Tears fell down her face.

"I…" her voice cracked as she spoke and he wrapped her into a tight embrace. She cried on his shoulder and he let her. When she was done, she pulled back to look at him.

"I'm going to…to…stop the mission and focus…focus on us. Us and our family…our rather odd little family," she said.

He smiled and so did she. He kissed her. She deepened the kiss. They made out in the car for a few minutes enjoying each other. When air became a necessity, they broke apart.

"Thank you," she said, "For everything. I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too Jenny," he said and kissed her again, "Good night."

"Good night," she said. He got out of the car and went into the house.

She started her car and headed home feeling lighter than when she had left. It was then that she realized that she was going to marry that man, that grumpy chauvinist who had stolen her heart. She realized this and she smiled brightly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life was very hectic last week and the week before. On the bright side, this is a long-ish chapter! A lot of different things are going to happen in the next one! I hope you like it! Leave a review, please and thank you! LBM**


	5. Chapter 5: They Know

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: I'm so sorry that it took so long to put another chapter up! It's been a trying time for my family and I. Plus the fact that I was having a major case of writers' block. I hope this is good, even though it's short, because it was fighting me tooth and nail. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A few days later, Abby sat down in the lab trying to figure out what she just heard. They had said date. Did this mean exactly that? She had this urge to call the others, but she didn't know if it was a great idea. That's when she caved and called Tony.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"Hey, Tony," she said.

"Abby-normal! What's up?" he asked.

"Um, can you and the others come to my lab?" she asked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, no! Everything is fine! I just have to talk to you guys," she said.

"Okay, if you say so. We'll be there in ten," he replied.

"Okay, bye," she replied and hung up the phone.

She leaned back against her chair and she pondered what to say to them. She knew that Jenny and Gibbs were trying to hide whatever it was that was going on between them and that they had been acting weird for a while now. They both seem more mellow with each other though they try to play it off, but she had noticed and she was sure the others had too.

Tony walked into the lab followed by Ziva and McGee. They circled the evidence table and Abby. She looked at them and took a deep breath.

"I think Jenny and Gibbs are dating," she blurted out.

They each looked at her funny and started laughing, but it was Tony who said something first.

"Nah, I don't think so," he said with a grin, "I know so."

"How could you possibly know Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I just know these things, Zee-vah!" he replied.

"Abs, what makes you think that they are dating?" McGee asked ignoring his coworkers.

"I went upstairs to see Gibbs a couple of nights ago and Jenny was standing there talking to him," she said.

"And?" Tony said.

"Well, she said it was her turn to plan the date and he asked what to expect on this date," she replied.

"You sure they said date?" McGee asked and Abby nodded.

"I think they're dating," Abby said, "How cool would that be? Mommy and Daddy together?"

"'Mommy and Daddy?'" Ziva asked.

"Well, yeah, we're the kids and Ducky is our grandfather and Palmer is our cousin and Jenny and Gibbs are our parents," Abby said.

"How did you come up with this?" Tony asked.

"It's just how I picture our family," Abby said.

"I like it," McGee said.

"It fits," Ziva said.

"We're an odd bunch," Tony said.

They all laughed and continued to figure out how long it would take for Gibbs to pop the question.

* * *

Jenny noticed that the bullpen was empty except for Gibbs. She walked down and looked around.

"Where's your team Jethro?" she asked.

"Abby called them down to the lab," Gibbs said.

"Uh-oh, you think they know?" she asked.

"It's a possibility, but I wouldn't know how they would. We've been careful," he said.

"I think we should go down there and see how much they do know," she said. He nodded and they took the stairs down knowing that the elevator would be heard.

Outside the lab, they listened as Abby had told them about their conversation and then her description of the family. Jenny smiled at Gibbs and he smirked. When they heard them start taking bets on a proposal, they decided that they should step in.

"I bet within in the next week," Tony said.

"What's within the next week, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, nothing Boss," he said looking to his siblings.

They looked at each other and then to Jenny and Gibbs.

"We know," Jenny said. They look to Gibbs.

"Mmmhmm," Gibbs said.

"Know what?" Abby asked trying to control her voice.

"You know what Abs," Gibbs said.

"About my new tattoo that I'm getting with the next week?" she asked trying to avoid the other subject.

"Abby," Jenny said.

She looked to the others who were staring at their little sister knowing that if Gibbs kept watching her that she was going to out them.

"If it's not about the tattoo, then we have no idea what you are talking about," Ziva said.

"Sure, you don't," Jenny said sarcastically. She looked to Gibbs and he nodded.

"We know you know about us dating," Jenny said.

"Wow! You're dating? We would've never guessed!" Tony said a little too quickly.

"Slap him Ziva!" Gibbs said.

Ziva raised her hand to him and he turned to glare at her.

"Remember what I said the last time," Tony said.

"You would not dare," she said, "Besides, I was ordered to."

"Alright, knock it off," Jenny said.

"We are dating, but you're not allowed to discuss it here, am I clear?" Gibbs said. They nodded.

"Good, now back to work!" Gibbs said and they scrambled to leave, all except Abby who was in her workplace.

"Um, I'm going to go see Ducky about some samples," Abby said trying to head out of the lab.

"Abby," Jenny and Gibbs said together. She looked at them uncertain of what they will say to her.

"You should've came to us," Gibbs said.

"I know, but it would be awkward to ask and I didn't want you to get mad at me for lurking which I really wasn't trying to do, it just happened," she said.

"Regardless of that, you still should've came to us. Now, I have to hear DiNozzo crow about how he was right," Gibbs said.

Abby smiled and hugged them both.

"I'm really happy you guys are together," she said.

"Thank you," they replied.

Jenny and Gibbs left the lab hand in hand and Abby grinned after them already hearing wedding bells.

* * *

**AN: TBC! Leave a review, please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fireworks and Proposal

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**AN: Apologies for the late update. You know how it goes.  
**

* * *

Three weeks passed and Jenny had moved into Gibbs' house with him though she didn't sell her brownstone as it had too many memories, good and bad, that she couldn't bring herself to part with.

A month and a half after that, Gibbs decided it was time to ask her that important question that would led to her becoming the fifth and final wife of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He wanted to do this right and to make it memorable. It helped that it was the Fourth of July. They planned to go to the park and watch the fireworks. He had prepared the blanket and wine along with some snacks while Jenny had gone upstairs to get ready to go. He checked his pocket to make sure he still had the ring.

The ring was a gold band with a heart-shaped ruby in the center and a sapphire on either side. On the inside, he had the band engraved with "My Love." He hoped that she liked it and that she would say yes.

* * *

Moving in with him had been eventful and now it was the Fourth and they were going out. As she got ready, she was hoping that he was going to ask her tonight. She's been waiting a while now. She couldn't wait to become his wife.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She tried to do something with her hair, which was near impossible. It's grown some, but not enough to do anything with it. This was frustrating. After a few more tries, she was ready and went downstairs.

They gathered everything and set off for the park.

* * *

Abby dragged them all to the park. She had begged them to various degrees for them to accompany her.

It didn't stop Tony from complaining about how hot it was and how he rather be at an air-conditioned bar drinking rather than in nature and heat.

Ziva rolled her eyes at his complaining. She was used to extreme heat.

"Come on Abby," Tony whined once again, "Let's just go to a bar or something!"

"No, Tony! The fireworks here are awesome and I'm not missing them and neither are you!" Abby said again. He groaned.

"Give it up Tony," said McGee, "We all know that when Abby sets her mind to something that there is no changing it."

"Zip it, McNutterButter!" Tony snapped, "You're not helping! Ow!"

"Be nice!" Abby said as Tony rubbed the spot on his arm where she punched it.

"I do not understand Americans' fascination with fireworks. What is so fascinating about tiny balls of light making shapes in the sky?" Ziva said.

"It's a traditional thing and fireworks are amazing," Abby replied, "I mean how they arrange the gunpowder to make those shapes and different colors is really cool!"

They came to the spot where Abby wanted to sit. She spread the blanket out. McGee and Tony set the ice chest next to it and Ziva set down the picnic basket. They all picked spots on the blanket and leaned back watching as the sun was setting and they were getting ready to start the show.

* * *

Gibbs led Jenny to an open spot and laid the blanket down. She set the basket next to the blanket and they took a seat close to each other.

"It's pretty crowded," Jenny said.

"Yeah, it usually is," he replied. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Abby brought me here on last year's Fourth and told me that the place gets packed," he said. She nodded knowing how Abby was and that Gibbs just couldn't say no to her.

"Do we want wine first or do we want to snack for a little bit?" she asked.

"Hmm, snacking sounds good," he said capturing her lips in a romantic kiss.

"I meant the food," she said when they broke apart.

"Oh," he said and they laughed.

The show was starting. Different shapes and colors of fire filled the sky and everyone oohed and ahhed.

Gibbs looked at his watch and noticed that it was close to time for that special order to commence. He pulled out the ring box and handed it to Jenny. She knitted her brow at him and opened the box to gasp softly at the ring which it held. She looked over to him and he pointed to the sky.

Another boom sounded and a purple 'Will You Marry Me?" lit the sky. She gasped and looked at him.

"Jenny, this past year has been a second chance for both of us. I wouldn't trade that time for anything. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asked as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Yes," she said, "Yes, I'll marry you!" She captured his lips and they sealed the proposal with a kiss. Far off they could hear cheering of some familiar voices.

* * *

They showed had started and Tony had quieted down about the heat after Ziva threatened him with the tab on a can of coke. The various patterns and colors were amazing and then a purple 'Will You Marry Me?" lit up the sky.

"Aw, someone is asking their significant other to marry them by fireworks!" Abby gushed, "That is so sweet!"

They all agreed. Tony looked around trying to find the happy couple. He happened to notice a flash of gray and red as he turned his head.

'Is that the boss?" he thought, 'Nah, it couldn't be him, could it?'

He watched as the man turned his head and he knew for certain it was him. He watched as Gibbs spoke to Jenny and the look on her face.

"Hey, guys, look! Boss is proposing to the Director!" Tony said pointing their way.

"What?!" said the others in unison. They looked where Tony was pointing. They watched as the ring was put on Jenny's finger and as she said yes and they kissed. None of them could help but cheer for the pair.

They broke apart and looked over to see the team heading towards them. Jenny was grinning and Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" she said.

"Didn't expect them to be here," he said.

"Is it bad that they know already?" she asked.

"Nah, they've been pushing the issue," Gibbs said, "Though they don't know that I know about the pool which Abby has won."

"They bet on when you'd propose?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, but I didn't do it now because of that. I did it because I was ready and I was hoping you were too," he replied.

"I'm ready. I couldn't be happier," she said with a grin.

"Hey, congrats you guys!" Tony said cheerfully. Gibbs and Jenny stood up.

Abby flung her arms around the two and said, "Congratulations! It's about time!"

They all laughed. Tony shook Gibbs hand as did McGee and Ziva all saying congratulations.

"That was really sweet, Gibbs. Using the fireworks," Abby said, "I knew you were romantic at heart!"

He smirked and looked at Jenny who was smiling brightly. They were all happy. After talking some more, the team went back to their area and Gibbs and Jenny were left alone. The fireworks were forgotten and the show was over now. They packed up and headed home each wondering what the future would bring.

* * *

**AN2: Leave a review, please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding and Epilogue

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts! Well, this is the moment you all have been waiting for. This is also the last chapter. I hope it's to your liking!  
**

* * *

Two weeks later and Jenny was upstairs getting ready for her first and only wedding. She was excited and nervous about today. Excited because her long-time dream was coming true with the man she loved. Nervous because she knew that he had been married four times before, but three of them ended in divorce. The first one, however, was ended in tragedy. She knew this as did everyone, but it didn't stop her from thinking what could happen. She shook those thoughts away as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened to reveal Abby and Ziva standing there. They walked in and shut the door behind them.

"Are you just about ready Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I'm just trying to figure out what to do with this mop on my head. I'll be happy when it grows back out again," Jenny said.

"Why did you cut it in the first place?" Abby asked. Jenny looked at her.

"Many different reasons Abby," she replied.

Abby wouldn't normally take that for an answer, but today was supposed to be happy so she just let it be for now. She walked over behind Jenny and studied her hair. It was too short to put up, but too long to leave it as it was. She feathered a few strands here and there and then looked at Ziva who came over and handed her the clip in her hand.

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

"Something old," Abby replied. Jenny cocked an eyebrow in question.

"It was my mother's," Ziva interjected, "It was my grandmother's before her."

"Oh, Ziva, I can't take this," Jenny said reaching out to take the clip from Abby.

"I want you to have it," she replied, "But it is also as you say, something borrowed."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked. Ziva nodded.

Abby clipped it to a strand of hair in front and made a few more adjustments and stood back to admire her work with a smile. Jenny looked into the mirror and she gasped.

"You look beautiful," Abby said. Jenny smiled.

"Thank you both, so very much," Jenny said.

"It is what family is for, is it not?" Ziva asked.

"It really is," Abby said, "Now, we need to get a move on. Gibbs is probably getting antsy and you know how his patience is."

"What do ants have to do with patience?" asked Ziva.

"Never mind," Abby replied. Jenny stood up and they walked downstairs.

* * *

Gibbs stood by the arch they had put in his backyard. He was ready to marry Jenny and ready for their life together. He knew his track record with marriages wasn't all that good, but he promised himself that she was the last. He hadn't loved anyone like this since Shannon.

Shannon was his first soul mate, his first love, his first everything. When he lost her, he thought he would never love again. He married again, three times, but there was always something missing. When she came into his life, he was having problems with his then fiancé. She came like a whirlwind and turned his world upside down. She taught him to love again only to break his heart by leaving him the way she did. Sometimes he wondered if he married after her to spite her or to punish himself. He could never tell. Then she came back after that and she stole his heart again, but he wouldn't realize it until after the accident. He was glad that it happened, glad that he had a second chance.

The music began to start up and he looked up to see Abby walking down the aisle. Ziva followed behind shortly after and then came Jenny.

She was dressed in a simple wedding gown. It hugged her just right and she took his breath away. She caught his eye and smiled at him. He grinned back.

"She looks beautiful Jethro," said Ducky.

Ducky had been chosen to be his best man. Tony and Tim were his groomsmen. Jenny chose Ziva to be her Maid of Honor and Abby was a bridesmaid. They had agreed on something small and simple. She wanted it outside, but he didn't want it at a park. They agreed then on his backyard. They also kept the guest list small. Fornell came as did Gibbs' father, Jackson, whom Jenny enjoyed getting the chance to meet, and Gibbs' predecessor Mike Franks. Palmer was there as was Jenny's mother and sister. They met Gibbs briefly, but Jenny had told her mother about him and her mother told her sister.

Jenny walked as gracefully as she could to the song by Rascal Flatts called "Bless the Broken Road." It spoke volumes about their rocky start and their second chance. The song fit them so well.

Reaching the arch, she turned and faced him. He took her hands in his and they faced the pastor.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we are here to join together Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Catherine Shepard in holy matrimony. I understand that the couple has written their own vows and I would like Jennifer to recite hers and then Leroy to recite his."

Jenny looked to Gibbs and had tears in her eyes.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are my light in the darkness. You are my rock, my touchstone. I promise to love and cherish you through everything. I promise to be there in the darkest hour and in the brightest day. I promise to love you with every fiber of my being and to honor you. You are my life," Jenny said.

Gibbs cleared the emotion welling in his throat.

"Jennifer Catherine Shepard, you have taught me so much when you showed up into my life. You taught me to love again, to live again. You gave me a reason to get out of bed. I promise to shower you in love, to cherish you, and to honor you always. I promise to be that shining star on the dark times and to be everything I can be for you," he said.

"May we have the rings?" the pastor said. Ziva handed Jenny hers and Ducky handed Gibbs his.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed," he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," they said in unison and slid the rings on their respective fingers.

"If there is any reason that these two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said pausing for a moment, "Then by the power vested in me by God and by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny's back and she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and they met in a romantic kiss. Applause rang out in the backyard. Abby squealed and clapped while Ziva watched with a smile on her face. Tony and Tim slapped high-fives and cheered.

They had done it. They had rekindled that fire that was lit so long ago. They were together and they were complete.

* * *

Two Years Later: An epilogue of sorts

She held two beautiful children in her arms. They were here and they were perfect. After the seventh month scare, she was terrified that they weren't going to make it, but here they are. A knock came at her door.

"Come in," she said as softly as she could.

Gibbs walked in followed by the team, Abby, and Ducky who carried balloons, flowers, and stuffed animal for the new mother.

"Come in, come see them," she said. Gibbs took his place next to his wife and beamed with fatherly pride.

Abby walked over first and took a peek at the bundles laying in her surrogate mother's arms, her new siblings.

"They're beautiful Jenny," Abby said softly, "What are their names?"

"This is Andrew Jasper Gibbs," Jenny said indicating the baby boy, "and this is Kelly Caitlin Gibbs."

"You named her after Kelly and Kate?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but we're going to call her KC," Gibbs said. Tony nodded in understanding.

"It was my idea," Jenny said, "I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"No, she wouldn't," Gibbs said chuckling.

"I wanted them to have connections to people in the past that if it weren't for them, these two wouldn't be here," Jenny said.

"After she explained that, I couldn't say no," Gibbs said.

Their family nodded as they remembered their fallen comrade and as Gibbs remembered Kelly and Jenny remembered her father.

"You guys can come closer. They won't break," Jenny said.

They moved over and peered at the newest additions.

"Congratulations," Tim said to Jenny and Gibbs and he looked at to the babies and said, "Welcome to the world little ones." He let the balloons he was carrying go.

Tony nodded to Gibbs and Gibbs nodded back. Ziva did the same, silently speaking as they could do after working together for so long. Tony put the small pink rabbit and the small blue puppy next to Jenny. She looked up at him and smiled conveying her thanks.

"Mazel Tov," Ziva said as she lay two soft pillows that she had stitched together.

"Thank you," Jenny said.

Ducky shook Gibbs hand. He then kissed Jenny on the forehead.

"These two are going to be a handful, but they'll be loved so much," he said.

"I don't doubt it for a moment," Gibbs said.

"I think they're going to be spoiled by their older siblings," Jenny said, "As well as their grandfathers."

"I agree," Gibbs said.

The family laughed together. Life was definitely complete now as new life was just beginning.

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for the support! Leave a last review, please and thank you!**


End file.
